youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Treachery, Treason and Love: The People
Note: I do not own these photos, credit goes to the owners. Juliette Elise Langley-Prescott Age: 17 Backstory: Juliette was born Juliette Elise Langley to her mother, Elise Langley, and her father Joshua Langley. Her mother died in the childbirth of her, and her father became depressed and suicidal, and eventually, was found dead in his room, when Juliette was but 2 years old. Her Aunt, Arabella Prescott, and uncle, Christian Prescott, took her in as their own. She grew up with them for 15 years, and made good friends with her cousins, Avrillynne "Avrily", Gwendolyn "Gwen", Fallyn, and Taylor. Her life was changed, when she met a boy, and they fell in love, and started breaking the law, of no relationships with the opposite sex. Fabian Oliver Tiddle Age: 17 Backstory: Born in Orientem, as Fabian Oliver Deleuwe, Fabian moved to Occidens, at age 6. His parents abandoned him and his siblings shortly after moving there, so he raised his brother and sister, Keddie and Mallorie. They lived together for a while, until an orphanage found them, and they were taken in by two people, Marianna and Brighton Tiddle, and grew up with their daughter, Sarai. His life was changed when he met a girl and they fell in love. Avrillynne (AHV-rill-IN) Jolie Prescott Age: 15 Backstory: Avrillyne is the eldest child of Arabella and Christian Prescott, and a very beautiful girl, regarded as, "popular and pretty", everywhere. She has three sisters, Gwendolyn, Fallyn and Taylor. She also lives with her cousin, Juliette Langley, and looks up to her as an idol. Gwendoyn Ella Prescott Age: 6 Backstory: Gwendolyn is a very sweet child, who often sticks close to her older cousin, Juliette, and is very quiet, but loves ice cream. Fallyn Ivy and Taylor Beatrix Prescott Age: 13 Backstory: Identical twins, Fallyn Ivy (FAH-lon)and Taylor Beatrix are the second eldest children in the Prescott family. They are like best friends, and spend most of their time together. The only thing they can't agree on is who gets their favourite dress, but their saving up to buy another. Arabella Prescott Age: 40 Backstory: Brought up in Meridiem Terras, Arabella Evans was evacuated from her home when rebels attacked from Viridi Terras. She was sent to Occidens, and with her brothers, Ray and Jett, sisters, Ivy and Beatrix and, their mum and dad, they rebuilt their lives, and eventually were very happy. She married her highschool sweetheart Christian, and they had 4 girls, Gwendolyn, Fallyn, Taylor and Avrillynne, and adopted their neice, Juliette Langely. Christian Prescott Age: 42 Backstory: Christian was raised and only child, and went to school, as the kid who everyone was friendly with. He had a crush on Arabella Evans from day one, and finally, in high school, they started dating, and eventually married, and had 4 girls, and adopted their neice, Juliette Langley. Places As you can see, the places aren't the same in Attennixa as North America. Here's how they're split up: Here's the map I based Attennixa on. There are The same amount of regions in Attennixa as there are in this photo. (excluding the yellow and pink regions) Pretend the labels don't exist. I don't have anything to modify it with, so they don't exist. POOF gone. The names are also latin, I'll put the translation beside them in parentheses. The orange region is Aquilonem. (North) The purple region is Frigus Terras. (Cold Lands)* The dark brown region is Occidens. (West) The red region is Orientem. (East) The light brown region is Meridiem. (South) The green region is Australia Regna Tetendit. (Southern Lands) The blue region is Centrum Continenti. (Center of the Continent) The beige, yellow and, pink regions are Viridi Terras or Enemy Lands. (Green Lands) *Roughly